won't miss you
by hearts 3721
Summary: Kate is at the beach one day when she meets Austin from the backyardigans he saves her from drowning then they fall in love
1. beach twist

"Here we are at the beach I'm mystery lifeguard" said austin then he sang.

no one can surf tiki beach till they got rad moves a plenty one or two moves won't get you there im talking five ten or twenty when you are rad you'll get there you'll get wet there mystery lifeguard of tiki beach yo they call me the mystery lifeguard that's me.

Austin was sitting in his lifeguard chair when he saw this girl struggling to stay afloat in the water. She was drowning he dashed in the water and pulled out the girl she was not breathing austin checked her heartbeat it was beating . But her pulse was weak austin started mouth to mouth after four minutes she started to breath and Austin took the girl to his house.


	2. meeting Austin

The girl woke up and said "huh who are you". "I'm Austin" said "hi I'm Kate what happened Austin" she asked. "Well" Austin began "you were drowning and I saved you" he said. "Aw Austin" she said "can I please go back to sleep" she said. "sure" Austin said "will you sing to me Austin".

Then Austin began to sing

Rest my little darling you had a busy day the sun is a falling now it's my time to say hush hush little girl goodnight close your eyes and say good night hush hush hush close your eyes and say hush hush hush.

Then Kate went to sleep to Austin's soothing voice he went to bed himself.


	3. shy guy

"I woke up and kate was still sleeping I started falling in love with her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. But how do I tell her I love her I'm a shy guy before I knew it I started singing".

I'm shy so shy and I don't know why I'm shy so shy you could say I'm a shy guy wish I could just walk right out and say hi why don't I try I'll tell you why cause I'm a shy guy when I see a stranger I just want to hide I get a nervous funny feeling way down deep inside it's like riding a speedy roller coaster ride or floating in a floatie in the middle of a high tide im shy so shy so shy and I don't know why what can I say im just a shy guy what can I say I'm just a shy guy.

"I'm going to tell her tonight" I said.


	4. love you

Kate woke up and said "hi austin". Austin said "I have to tell you something Kate I love you". "I love you too Austin" Kate kissed him Austin was shocked they were now boyfriend and girlfriend. "Austin why were you so shy earlier?" Kate asked he started to explain in song.

I want to win this race somehow but I'm not in first place right now im not in second or third I don't know how this quite occurred im well prepared but im not fast instead of leading I'm in last and I'm not happy about this no sir im not happy about this yes im bummed that I'm slow but it's not over yet I know my chance of winning is kind of small but if I quit there is none at all so I'll keep hiking cross the range and hope things will somehow cange cause I'd be happy about yes sir I'd be happy about that.

You see kate the I want to win the race for your love somehow Austin said. "Austin you won I love you so much" Kate said they hugged.


	5. beautiful you

Austin and Kate were sitting on the couch they were in love with each other "Austin" Kate said. "yes" said Austin "I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens I will always love you and be there for you" Kate said then Austin began to sing.

Austin:you are not your clothes you are not your hair your not that dress your mother made you wear rich or even poor I couldn't really care your still simply beautiful you

Kate: you could be a prince with the finest clothes but that wouldn't make you any nicer I suppose if you looked down on us while turning up your nose that would not be beautiful you

both :its not how much you sparkle that makes you like a star it's what's inside your heart that tells you who you are

Kate : clothes don't make you the kid it's the other way around this is what I finally found

Austin: that is not about the way you look it's about the things you do

both: that makes you beautiful you

Austin: I am not my clothes and I am not my crown

Kate : and I am not my rags cause in my heart I wear a gown

both: so let's go out and play like we never had a care about the things that were supposed to wear

Austin: cause it's not the way you look

Kate: it's about the things you do

both: that make you beautiful that make beautiful that make you beautiful you


	6. it's raining

Kate and Austin went to play outside but then they heard rain they were gonna play ping pong but it was raining. kate said "what can we do now Austin" he had no idea what they could do inside they colored pictures, they ate food, they took a nap they did everything they could do but what they wanted to do was play ping pong they started to sing.

Austin : one day the rain will finally end one day the clouds will go away

Kate : one day I'll play ping pong again

both :but no one gets to play today no one gets to play today no one gets to play our ping pong paddles have gone away so no one gets to play today yeah no one gets to play today no one gets to play no one gets to play today yeah no one gets to play today.

They sighed they really wanted to play today but they couldn't.


	7. knight adventure

The next day Austin and Kate went to play with the other children. Today they were having a knight adventure ALL the parts are listed as followed.

Pablo as king Pablo

austin as knight Austin/the gloom meister

kate as knight Kate/ flower girl

Tyrone, unquia and Tasha as Windows washers

They were going on a knight adventure at 9:00 today.


	8. we're not knights

So everyone started the knight adventure Kate and Austin were going to be knights someday soon. They were going to king Pablo's castle and get a challenge. So they started to walk to the castle along the way they explained what they can and can't do in song.

Austin:knights are tough and knights are brave

Kate : knights have shields they can wave

Austin:knights aren't scared and knights don't fuss

Kate : so if you want a knight

both: don't call us

Kate : there are many things I can do cast a spell with a tweedily doo

Austin :fly around in a loopty loop

Kate :wave my wand and say boo hoo

Austin: there are many things I have done grab some treasure just for fun

Kate :snatch some sneakers for a run

Austin: swipe some juice and a cinnamon bun

Kate : but when it comes to daring adventures who knows where to begin

Austin :when it comes to heroic rescues

Kate : our resumes are quite thin

both: we're not knights that's right we're not knights that's right we have nerves and limitations fears and frights we're not knights that's right we're not knights that's right

Austin : there are many things I will not do try to swipe a giant shoe

Kate :race a shark in a big canoe

Austin : wash a troll's hair with shampoo

Kate : there are many things I will not try look an ogre in the eye

Austin : wearing sweaters in July

Kate : liverwurst on marble rye

Austin :and when it's time for daring challenge we're not a qualifying team

Kate: and when it comes to not so nice dragons we want to

both :run and scream we're not knights that's right we're not knights that's right we have nerves and limitations fears and frights we're not knights that's right were not knights that's right


	9. a challenge

Pablo: I have a challenge a daring kind of test

Austin and Kate : he has a challenge that's why he needs the best

Pablo : I have a challenge i hope you don't protest

Kate and Austin: oh king tell us we're ready for our quest

Austin : will we have to climb a mountain

Kate : we we get to face a dragon

both: a dragon a dragon we will we have to face a dragon please tell us we can't take it anymore we can't take it anymore.

King Pablo said your challenge is to defeat the gloom meister.


	10. captured by the gloom meister

Austin and Kate were walking around the woods and Austin went one way and Kate went another way. Kate was walking all alone and a shadow hit her in the head making her unconscious. The person dragged her out of the woods when she woke up she was in a dark lair and she was in a cage. She heard laughing she said "who's there" the voice said "I'm the gloom meister so flower girl you come to ruin me" he said.


	11. me and my shadows

Kate now known as the flower girl was in a cage locked up by the gloom meister. He and flower girl didn't get along very well before they knew it the were singing.

Austin : who's been giving everyone a fright who's been turning day into night who's likes to say there not very bright me and my shadows

Kate : sunlight always cheers me up

Austin : when the sun's out I complain I like gloomy clouds up above and singing in the rain

Kate :you might enjoy a garden sir it's my favorite place to go

Austin : I prefer a darker place I thrive in misery and woe who's been filling everyone with gloom

Kate :who can really darken up a room

Austin : who likes a day that's full of doom my and my shadows

Kate : him and his shadows this place could use some color fast

Austin : colors fill me with dismay

Kate : my favorite color is rosy pink

Austin : and mine is gray I don't like picnics or puppies and rainbows make me sick

Kate : but what about grass and flowers

Austin : I like concrete and bricks

Kate : who's been filling everyone with gloom

Austin : who can really darken up a room

Kate : who likes a day that's full of doom

Austin : me and my shadows

Kate : yeah him and his shadows

both: who's been giving everyone a fright who's been turning day into night who likes to say there not very bright

Austin :me and my shadows me and my shadows


	12. don't argue with me this is my song

Kate finally got out of the cage she was in the two started to argue I'm always right Kate said no your always wrong Kustin said they started to sing

Austin and Kate : the two of us are like day and night

Austin : your always wrong

Kate : im always right

Austin : I'm always right

Kate : your always wrong

both: don't argue with me this is my song

Austin : eat shadow

Kate: flower Power garden City should be floral

Austin : that's the basics of our quarrel

Kate : you want the city full of gloom

Austin : you want it smelling like perfume

Kate : but flowers brighten people's day

Austin : and for my that's not okay

Kate : color power

Austin : aaahhhh

Tyrone: you have to beat him flower girl

Tasha: you need to save the day

Pablo: now i suggest you turn around he's got his shadow ray

Kate : watch out

all : woah

kate and Austin: the two of us are like night and day

Kate : I like the sun

Austin : I like it gray

Kate : why won't you smile

Austin : why won't you frown

both : don't argue with me this is my town

Austin : you can't beat me flower girl I won't stop till your bested

Kate : I won't stop till your arrested

Austin : your to much bright and perky I will make you dim and murky

Kate : and you sir are to glum get aload of my green thumb flower Power

Pablo: you can do it flower girl you have to win this battle

Tyrone: put your petal to the metal

Tasha: watch out for the shadow

Kate : huh color power

Austin and Kate : the two of us are like day and night

Pablo, Tasha and Tyrone: you're always wrong she's always right

Austin : im always right

Kate : you're always wrong

both :don't argue with me this is my song


	13. hit with a shadow ray

Kate was standing there when the gloom meister fired one of the shadow at her knocking her out. Austin really forgot that they hurt Austin dashed to Kate's side she wasn't breathing she was in cardiac arrest. Austin yelled "call an ambulance hurry" Austin started chest compressions and rescue breathing. The ambulance took five minutes to get there they loaded Kate on the ambulance and it sped off. Austin was sad he didn't mean to hurt her he was feeling so bad he didn't know what to do. He was sitting there and a tear slipped down his face he started to cry all his friends came to comfort him. He went home he told his mother what happened so she drove him to the hospital to see Kate.


	14. really sorry

Austin and his mother went into the hospital and up to see Kate. Austin bought flowers to bring to her Austin knocked on the door and Kate answered "come in" she was alive and alright!. When Austin got into the room he said "im so sorry Kate I'm glad you are alright I didn't know those shadow rays would hurt" Kate said "I know I'm not mad at you I love you Austin im glad you are here" they let Kate leave with Austin and his mother .


	15. pirate adventure

Today the backyardigans were going to set sail with a pirate adventure Tasha and Pablo could not go so Tyrone, kate, and Austin went on the adventure the parts list as followed.

Austin as captain Austin

Kate as pirate camper Kate

Tyrone as camper Tyrone

songs

to pirate camp (singers kate and Tyrone)

Tomorrow (singer Austin)


	16. we're going on a pirate adventure

Kate and Tyrone were getting ready to go to pirate camp Kate was happy Tyrone was scared he didn't want to go. Kate decided to cheer him up by singing.

Kate :off we go to pirate camp to pirate camp pirate camp off we go to pirate camp do what pirate's do we'll swing on lines and sail the seas we'll wave the flag and feel the breeze be on the watch for pirate bands who might try to use hooks instead of hands.

Tyrone :what if we fall or run aground what if we get lost and we're never found we might get sick and turn bright green and those pirate's might be really really mean I can't go to pirate camp to pirate camp I can't go to pirate camp to do what pirate's do

Kate : I know you can give it a try

Tyrone : are you sure you wouldn't lie

Kate :just go for it and try your best

Tyrone : okay I will I'll pass this test

both : off we go to pirate camp to pirate camp off we go to pirate camp to do what pirate's do.


	17. at camp walkaplanka

Kate and Tyrone were getting ready to go to pirate camp Kate was happy Tyrone was scared he didn't want to go. Kate decided to cheer him up by singing.

Kate :off we go to pirate camp to pirate camp pirate camp off we go to pirate camp do what pirate's do we'll swing on lines and sail the seas we'll wave the flag and feel the breeze be on the watch for pirate bands who might try to use hooks instead of hands.

Tyrone :what if we fall or run aground what if we get lost and we're never found we might get sick and turn bright green and those pirate's might be really really mean I can't go to pirate camp to pirate camp I can't go to pirate camp to do what pirate's do

Kate : I know you can give it a try

Tyrone : are you sure you wouldn't lie

Kate :just go for it and try your best

Tyrone : okay I will I'll pass this test

both : off we go to pirate camp to pirate camp off we go to pirate camp to do what pirate's do.


	18. Chapter 18

So Kate and Tyrone arrived at camp walkaplanka and then they saw the captain "ahoy there mateys I am captain Austin" he said "so you want to be pirates eh" Kate said "yes sir mr pirate captain Austin sir". Tyrone said "i would actually like to be home right now mr captain austin sir" Austin said "arr you two have a lot to learn if ya want to be pirates first off a pirate doesn't say sir a pirate says arr and you gotta have piratetitude that's the pirate altitude next don't ever ever touch the red boot". Tyrone said "why" Austin said "because the boot belongs to the ghost of captain redboots and if ya touch the boot she'll take ya to hear island and if she does she will tickle ya and if she tickles ya you'll be ghost too". "we got it arr" they both said "good can you heave ho". kate said "no" "can ya swashbuckle" Austin said Tyrone said "what is that".


	19. fight with Tyrone

"Well no we can't do anything like that" Tyrone said "I can't either" said kate Tyrone said "yeah we're both stupid". "What do you mean by both stupid" kate said "I'm saying that we're stupid" Tyrone explained ."You don't know that I am not stupid you are" kate yelled at Tyrone. Captain Austin was trying to break the fight up but it only got worse . Tyrone said "well yeah you're fat and ugly and you stink like a dog that hasn't been washed in four days" . "I don't smell like that FYI I wash everyday and you still stupid at least I am prettier than you" kate yelled. She was so mad she could scream she did. Tyrone said "at least I am not mean or ignorant" with that being said kate ran into the cabin of the boat and slammed the door. Captain Austin said "arr what did you do that for you should be ashamed of yourself she is new around us and you just yell at her go mop the deck for three hours as you punishment". Tyrone said "yes sir".


	20. tomorrow

Captain Austin went to the cabin she was hiding in inside the cabin Kate was sobbing. Austin made it to the cabin she was in he knocked on the door and said "it's me pirate captain austin may I come in" Kate said sadly "yeah hold on" she unlocked the door "hi austin" kate said. "what do you want" "I just wanted to tell you don't mind Tyrone he can be a little mean but he had no idea you were sensitive and things will get better you just gotta" Ausin said then he trailed off and started singing.

the sun'll come out tomorrow bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there will be sun just thinking about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till there's none when I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely I just stick up my chin and grin and say oh the sun'll come out tomorrow so you got to hang on till tomorrow come what may tomorrow tomorrow I love ya tomorrow your always a day away when I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely I just stick up my chin and grin and say oh the sun'll come out tomorrow so you just gotta hang on till tomorrow come what may tomorrow tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you always a day away tomorrow tomorrow i love ya tomorrow your always a day away.

Austin stopped singing Kate looked at him he gave her a smile she still had tears in her eyes. "Thanks I appreciate it" kate whispered Austin said "no problem Kate".


	21. stay with me forever

Kate broke down sobbing into Austin's shirt "Austin" she sobbed "please stay with me forever". "I love you Kate" said Austin he looked at her and said "shh it's alright I love you with all my heart I'll never leave you alone because I love you and even if im gone I'll love you you are nice funny and cute don't think that you're not" Austin said "thanks for everything Austin" Kate said then Kate went to sleep.


End file.
